


The Edge

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, made this for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: T.J gets to pick where Muffy and Tyrus go for a double date
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up quick to push the gross smut down tbh, We don't stan sexualizing Minors and fetishizing MLM relationships.

“So, that’s why movie double date didn’t work.” Cyrus said on the phone to Andi as he walked into Grant.”

“Hey, I’m with T.J, horror movies are awful, I still have nightmares about the one Bex made me watch.”

“I gotta go Andi, first period starts in like 4 minutes, and based on the crowd size it’s at least three minutes worth of traffic.”

Andi giggled as she let Cyrus go “Let me know how that goes, see you and Buffy at the Spoon later.”

Cyrus put his phone away as Marty and Buffy approached.

“So movie night could’ve gone better.” Marty said as he ran over.

“I didn't think T.J was scared of horror movies, I’m usually the scared one.”

“I mean didn’t you enjoy being the strong one?” Buffy said recalling T.J cuddling up to Cyrus the previous night.

“I mean obviously, but I still feel bad, i know how it feels to be the one throwing up in a shoe while everyone else is having fun.”

Marty and Buffy both looked down at their shoes.

“I was talking metaphorically,:

Buffy and Marty let out sighs of relief.

T.J walked over. 

Marty began to whisper to Buffy “Oh no, he’s still affected, look how he’s dressed.”

“Or maybe I just felt like being comfortable today, I don’t remember asking for fashion advice from Mr. Fingerfoot.” T.J said, as Marty was not good at whispering.

“Buffy, did you really need to spread that to all of your friends.”

Buffy shrugged “I mean, I-”

“Sorry, I just hate those movies.” T.J said apologizing.

Marty nodded “Yeah, I think I got that from the hiding under the covers.”

“T.J it’s fine, look, you can pick where this weekend's double date is.” Buffy said with a smile.

“Buffy Driscoll giving me complete power?” T.J said with an evil smirk.

“Don’t let it get to your head buddy, the most dangerous date spot in Shadyside is laser tag according to Cyrus.”

“Some of those 12 year olds were out for blood, and I think one tackled me to the ground like it was football.”

When Saturday rolled around Buffy and Marty didn’t know what to expect, when they hopped into Amber’s car.

“How long is it until one of you gets your license?” Amber said with some slight annoyance.

“You never complain about driving us when Andi’s around.” Buffy replied.

Amber just turned the radio up and drove faster.

When they were dropped up Buffy and Marty looked around and quickly noticed where they were.

“A golf course?” Marty said with confusion.

Buffy realized where this was going “You want to drive a golf cart legally don’t you?”

T.J looked at Cyrus “Drive you to the middle again.”

Cyrus got red “I think I’m ready to go to the edge this time.

Buffy looked at Marty “You want to race them don’t you.”

“Possibly, definitely.” 

Buffy mentally prepared for the worst “I have a feeling this is gonna go worse than movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't write smut about Andi Mack, it is gross, ya'll are so nasty that I wrote this after not writing fics for months just to push ya'll down, I will be petty, and I do not care, you are gross individuals, stan nice wholesome tyrus and andi mack fics, and maybe not use disney channel shows meant for 10-14 year olds for your Smt. I hope everyone's in charachter I haven't watched an Andi Mack episode in a long time, I need to put rewatching it on my show list.


End file.
